The invention may be advantageously applied to, but is not limited to, the processing of signals, in particular radio frequency signals, undergoing filtering and conversion into a digital signal. This is for example the case for digital terrestrial television signals or, more generally, for signals carried in frequency-multiplexed transmission systems.
An incident analog signal, for example comprising information situated within a desired frequency range (desired channel for example) and frequency components situated outside of the desired frequency range (channels adjacent to the desired channel), generally undergoes one or more frequency transpositions to convert it into baseband. The incident signal down-converted into baseband is then intended, after filtering, to be converted into digital form to subsequently undergo specific processing operations, such as for example channel decoding processing notably comprising a demodulation and source decoding processing.
The filtering and the analog/digital conversion are generally performed by external elements, in other words by non-integrated elements. It is not therefore possible to fabricate the analog part and the digital part of a radio frequency signal processing device on a single integrated circuit. Moreover, the external elements of the analog part of the signal processing are not able to follow the same evolution, notably in terms of size, as the digital part fabricated using CMOS technology.
A device and a method are thus, for example, proposed that allow the filtering and the analog/digital conversion of a signal while at the same time reducing the presence of non-integrated elements.